


Meet in the Middle

by Writerwithagoal



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alex Manes Needs a Hug, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Isobel is an amazing sister, M/M, Michael Guerin Needs a Hug, Post-Canon, based off the song from the finale, for now, not really angst, post 2x13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24770380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerwithagoal/pseuds/Writerwithagoal
Summary: Michael finds a therapist who specializes in victims of the foster care system. He takes off to heal and give Alex time to do the same. Oh and Michael writes Alex a good bye letter.
Relationships: Isabel Evans & Alex Manes, Isabel Evans/Rosa Ortecho, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes, minor Forrest Long/Alex Manes - Relationship
Comments: 32
Kudos: 169





	Meet in the Middle

**Author's Note:**

> Wow okay so Tyler Blackburn has an amazing voice and it's been echoing in my ears since Monday Night. This is also more words than I meant to write.
> 
> I will fix the paragraph placements afterwork but I wanted to get this up and posted.

Michael left. No one seemed to know where he’d gone, he’d gotten in his truck with his airstream hitched. Standing in the junkyard staring at the place the airstream used to be Alex blinked. A large broken-down piece of junk and other shit was piled up on top of the hatch to the bunker. Standing in Michael’s place – his home without him there, Alex suddenly felt very unwelcome. Last time he had seen Michael was at the Open Mic Night were he laid his demons to rest. Alex had realized something was wrong when Michael missed brunch at the Crashdown. Isobel had just shrugged and offered him a soft smile.

“He’ll be coming back kid,” a gruff voice sounded from behind him.

“What?” Alex startled from his thoughts turned to see Sanders standing there.

“I guess what with the bombs, you almost dying, Max almost dying, Maria almost dying, your dad dying, the kid needed to get his head on straight,” Sanders replied, looking at the Air Force Captain.

“How do you know he’s going to come back?” Alex asked, his brain trying to catch up with what Sanders was saying.

“Because he gave me three thousand dollars not to sell the junkyard,” Sanders admitted chuckling. “Not that this place is going anywhere it’s his when I’m gone. He should have known that.”

“Oh,” Alex looked down at his hands. “Everyone met at the Crashdown this morning, but Michael didn’t show up so I uh -”

“Look I don’t what kind of relationship you two have going on, but he loves you even the half blind can see that – he uh just needs to sort his shit out,” Sanders added, rubbing the back of his neck feeling awkward.

Alex pulled out his phone and looked around for a pad of paper. Sanders raised his one eyebrow looking at the military man before him. Seeing one on the table across the lot he walked over as fast as he could. Grabbing it he scribbled out his personal cell number. Handing it to Sander’s he offered a half smile.

“I got special permission to finish my last enlistment early due to bereavement, so I’ll be around. If you need anything call me night or day, you are the closest thing he has to a parent,” Alex cleared his throat rubbing his neck. “Michael wouldn’t want you to be…Anyone makes threats against you, call me.”

Sanders nodded slowly taking the paper before pulling out his own phone. “Michael got a new phone I’m not sure I should, but just in case I’m giving you his number. Don’t make me regret this Manes.”

Alex gulped as he added the contact to his phone under Michael’s name. When had he switched it from Guerin to Michael? Probably that last time they talked – arms wrapped around each other back before Caulfield had imploded them. Not that he’d reach out first. Michael deserved as much time as he needed to put his own demons to rest.

Walking back towards his jeep he jerked when Sander’s hand rested on his shoulder. “Michael said to give this to you if you realized he’d left. I don’t know if it’s the right thing, but the kid was adamant that you get it and I’ll feel guilty if I don’t do it.”

Turning back to the old man, Alex saw a folded-up piece of paper with his name on the front. Taking it he went to say something, but Sanders was already heading back towards a beat up Ranger with the hood up. Getting into his Jeep he looked down at the letter, something in his heart told him it wasn’t a Dear John letter, which meant he could read it later. Tucking it into his back pocket he turned the car on and took off towards the Long Farm. Afterall he had a date with a historian this afternoon.

Two months later found Isobel looking at Alex and Forrest cozy in a booth chatting about their days and just relaxing together. It was good for Alex to finally get the kind of easy love and relationship that Isobel had thought she and Noah had – what Max and Liz worked to have. It hurt not having her brothers with her to keep her company, but it was nice to know that she had Maria and Rosa for company.

Maria and Michael breaking up had been as anti-climatic as their relationship. Isobel turned from watching Manes and Long sucking face to look at her great-niece and smile. Maria was still side hustling as a physic though her predictions were getting remarkably close to dead accurate and she wasn’t suffering any of the degeneration that Mimi had. Between sending samples to Liz in California and Kyle running various scans on Maria’s brain when she felt weak, she had a support network. Maybe the further you got from the alien side of the equation the less detrimental it was.

Waving Rosa over she took the offered wine from her friend’s hand and rested her chin on her palm and sipped the red wine that Maria ordered just for her. Post rehab, Rosa was surer and more confident in herself. Working shifts at the Crashdown and the Wild Pony to help her dad and Maria. Though Maria was less stressed about money now that Isobel knew they were family. Thank you, Noah, and his freaky stock market powers.

Relaxing Isobel thought about that moment in the junkyard when Michael told her he was leaving. He had seemed so calm and sure about this choice. So, she’d pushed her anxiety down, gave him a new phone and money for gas. While she knew Michael was actually not as short on cash as everyone might assume, she also knew he’d never spend it on himself. It was for emergencies, the unexpected, and in case Max or her needed anything. Being homeless and being in foster care had made him see money differently than Max and herself. When he’d hesitated to leave looking at her as though he could see all the emotion’s she was suppressing she’d just hugged him tightly. Making him promise that he was going to come home when he felt that he could.

When she realized Rosa was talking to her, she snapped back to the present.

“I’m sorry what did you say?” she asked, flushing as she looked at her friend. Rosa had allowed Isobel to take her to a salon and reshape her gorgeous locks. She looked healthier and more relaxed.

“Have you heard from Michael lately?” Rosa repeated, looking past Isobel towards the booth where Alex and Forrest were.

“Uh yeah he’s up in Colorado working with a therapist there that specializes in child abuse victims and those abused in the foster care system,” Isobel said, swirling her wine in the glass.

“Good, I’m glad he’s getting his shit together,” Rosa said, laughing when Isobel flushed. She and Rosa had talked a lot about the trauma that Noah had heaped on them both.

“I just wish it was closer,” Isobel admitted, looking at Rosa. “With Max and Liz in Santa Barbara and Michael in Colorado I just feel a little more alone.”

“Hey no, you have me, Maria, Alex, Forrest, Kyle, and even Stephanie when Kyle brings her to game nights,” Rosa laughed topping up Iz’ wine and leaning over to kiss her cheek. “You aren’t alone at all.”

Isobel smiled and took a leap turning at the last second to kiss Rosa softly. When Rosa returned the kiss Isobel’s heart felt less heavy in her chest. Breaking apart Rosa winked and got back to work as Maria wondered up the bar to lean against the counter across from Isobel.

“You sure getting involved with Rosa is smart?” Maria asked, her voice gentle as she looked at her friend and family.

“Sure? No, but I’ve been crushing on her since we spent that girl’s night at my place reclaiming all the things Noah took from the both of us,” Isobel confessed looking at Maria taking the offered hand. Squeezing it gently she spun around to look out over the crowded bar making sure no one was getting rowdy.

“Be careful, family or not you hurt Rosa again and I’m gonna kick your ass,” Maria teased looking at her newest best friend. Breaking up with Michael had hurt but she’d grown past being someone’s second choice.

Alex had found a military contractor that would let him commute to Albuquerque twice a week and work the rest of the week from home in Roswell. It had been an interesting five months adjusting to life without any emergencies lurking around the corner. His relationship with Forrest was uncomplicated and easy. Still something was missing. Alex had shoved those thoughts down under everything else going on. What with Flint having been dishonorably discharged for attempting to test an unauthorized bioweapon on a civilian population. He was sentenced to five years in a military prison, mitigated because he had been following orders under his father.

Greg and Alex visited him twice a week just talking about the way they should have been raised. How things were going in Greg’s classroom, on the reservation, and Alex’s therapy appointments. They seemed to be getting through and Flint admitted to seeing the prison therapist weekly to talk about the abuse their dad had made them endure. The plan right now was that when he was released, he’d move onto the reservation with Greg to get his feet steady.

Alex spent his time between work, friends, family, and Forrest on rebuilding the cabin from the ground up. Improving the bunker under the floor be brighter and gotten rid of the weird hostage garb. Now it was filled with two servers, three medical beds, and some medical equipment that Isobel had purchased since this was the most secure place they had. Incase something weird and alien happened, but they couldn’t go to the hospital.

Making the cabin entirely his expanding parts and redesigning it to fit someone with a prosthetic limb. Open planning for the living areas and designing the bathroom to work for him and anyone who moved in with him, which meant cleverly placed grab bars disguised as shelves and benches that were inviting and convenient. A huge bedroom and moderately sized guest room, for when his friends needed a place to crash on game nights. He’d added a patio and grill area, things that allowed him to feel like he was building a home. Somewhere that his loved ones were safe.

Sitting on the porch of his freshly remodeled porch nursing a beer as Forrest manned the grill watching the way the sun danced across Forrest’s blue streaks as it slowly started to sink below the hills to the west. Alex felt at peace. He had everything he could want; he and his family were safe from threats, he was out and proud, someone who loved him, a home that was safe and inviting for himself and others.

“What are you thinking about?” Forrest’s voice broke through his musings, looking up at him Alex broke into a grin. He looked ridiculous in a ‘kiss the chef’ apron over his jeans and soft blue Henley.

“How much a life can change in a year, how lucky I am,” Alex said, sitting up to pull Forrest closer so that he could kiss him slow and leisurely.

“I’m the lucky one, how did I manage to find the smartest, hottest gay guy in the country,” Forrest teased, when they broke for air.

“How much longer do the coals need?” Alex asked, glancing at the grill behind them.

“An hour why?” Forrest asked, eyebrow raised in a silent question.

“I think I should show you how lucky we are,” Alex said, standing and pulling Forrest back into the house towards his bedroom.

“Where are the wet wipes?” Forrest asked, once his breathing was under control and he could sit up.

“Uh bedside table,” Alex said, reaching over to open the drawer and grab them. Pulling three out of the package leaving it on the bed, he and Forrest took their time cleaning up from christening the bed. When they were clean enough get to the shower without staining the sheets in anything but sweat, Alex grabbed his crutch and walked over to the bathroom to join Forrest. Placing a kiss to Forrest’s lower back as he sat on his bench starting the process of truly getting clean. He took a bit longer than Forrest in the shower since someone had to make sure the coals were finally ready. Making his way back into the bedroom he stopped Forrest was holding Michael’s letter.

“When did you get this?” Forrest asked, looking up from where he was holding the now open letter to look at Alex betrayal across his face.

“Sanders gave it to me when Michael left five months ago, I never read it, but I also didn’t throw it out.” Alex took a few steps further into the bedroom reaching for his boxers and sitting on the bed to get dressed.

“So you’ve been dating me as what a place holder?” Forrest’s voice rose waving the letter in the air.

“No I’ve been dating you because you’re amazing, kind, compassionate,” Alex snapped looking at the hurt on Forrest’s face.

“You should read the letter ‘lex, I’ll be at my place when you make a decision about what you want,” Forrest said taking a deep breath.

“Forrest what did you read?” Alex was confused and annoyed, but he had to suppress his anger because while Forrest had invaded his privacy what ever Michael had written it had shaken Forrest enough that he couldn’t leave the house fast enough.

Left with a fleeting kiss on his cheek and an empty house he looked at the letter. Almost six months since Michael just slipped out of town without a word to anyone, and yet he was still fucking with Alex’s love life. Isobel kept everyone updated with where Michael was, and Maria had mentioned an Instagram that Michael had started of his journey. Alex had selected notifications for Michael’s Instagram immediately upon learning about it. Picking up the letter he unfolded it gently and started to read it.

_Dear Alex,_

_I heard your song at Open Mic Night, it was good to see you singing again. I know I wasn’t supposed too. At least I don’t think I was supposed to, since I normally avoid Open Mic Night like the plague it was Iz’ idea. I just want to say that you should continue doing that. Clearly you have the talent. Anyway, I uh – I’m going to be gone for a while. I know that this is a shift in our pattern me leaving and you staying behind. Even if I’m not here though I’m not looking away. I need to just not be in a place filled with so many ghosts of the past. So, I’m gonna go on trip, don’t be mad at Isobel she knew what I had planned. I just – I want to be able to meet you in the middle, and I can’t get there standing still._

_There is a therapist just south of Boulder who has agreed to see me, she specializes in victims of abuse within the foster care system. I’m gonna work on my mental health and the scars that cover my soul. Please ~~please~~ don’t worry about me, I know Sanders will probably give you my new number, but I’d prefer if you give me this space to get better for myself - for us. _

_You are so amazing Alex. The way you approach the world after everything it’s thrown at you. What I love most is your capacity to love and believe in redemption even for those who don’t deserve your compassion. I wish you luck with Flint, or not, whatever you decide to do I’m sure it’s the best decision for you. As for me, I need to relearn how to be calm by myself, maybe get help with my panic attacks, maybe deal with the deeper trauma from being abandoned and then watching my mother die._

_I don’t blame you for that. We never actually talked about Caulfield, but I need you to know that I don’t blame you for any of it. We didn’t know what they were keeping there. That being said I’m so grateful that you brought me along. If you and Valenti had just gone on your own, I’d have never been able to see her even for a brief moment. See glimpses of our memories feel what a mother’s love is actually supposed to feel like. Thank you._

_I hope that you take a chance with Forrest, he seems good for you in the way that Maria was good for me. Alex you have suffered so much, and I’m not a big enough asshole not to recognize that I caused some of that suffering. If while I’m off working on myself, you move on it’s okay. I’ll be all right with that. I left without saying anything because you deserve to have easy in your life. Someone who loves all of you without the baggage of the past. What we had might have felt cosmic, but it also caused so much pain._

_Anyway, it’s a seven-hour drive so I’m gonna wrap this up. I love you Alex Manes, past, present, and future tense. I’ll be back when I no longer feel like my brain is rocking on the edge of oblivion. If you’re single, I’m gonna do right by you when I get back. Courting, public dates, PDA, fancy dinners, cook you breakfast. If not, we’ll be able to actually be friends, which will be just as worth all this time apart._

_Stay safe, Love,_

_Michael Guerin_

Alex slumped back looking at the letter and then around for his phone. Wiping tears from his eyes he groaned in frustration. This was not how he wanted to start his weekend. Finally finding it he called Isobel. She had some explaining to do.

“Hey Iz, could you come out to my place I need to talk to you,” Alex said, as soon as she answered.

“Right now? I thought you and Forrest had date night?” Isobel asked, her voice sounded strained.

“Something came up, look I need to talk to you,” Alex said, before whimpering as he reread parts of the letter. “It’s about Michael. I read his letter.”

“Shit, okay I’ll be right there, give me twenty minutes,” Isobel sighed, before hanging up from the phone but not before Alex heard Rosa’s voice in the background.

By the time Isobel got to Alex’s house she had talked to Michael. He confirmed that he’d written Alex a letter explaining where he was going and why. He had assumed that Alex had read it months ago. He also admitted to Isobel that he was a week away from being finished with his treatment and while gone he’d gotten approved for a degree by correspondence with University of New Mexico in mechanical and agricultural engineering.

Isobel had cursed her brother for secretly being so romantic, but had congratulated him on getting admitted for the degree programs. It was only two hours away from Roswell if he needed to go on campus in person. Still the letter was a dick move and she had mentioned that to him. God it was nauseating but also sweet.

Walking up the steps of the porch she looked for Alex and saw him sitting out on the back patio. Walking round the house she placed a bottle of his favorite expensive tequila on the table between them.

“Michael is a fucking asshole. That doesn’t explain why you read it while on a date with Forrest,” Isobel asked, eyebrow raised before walking into the kitchen to grab two glasses. Placing them on the table and sitting next to Alex she nudged him.

“He – Forrest was putting away the wet wipes while I was in the shower after, some date activities,” Alex started, barking out a laugh when Isobel pretended to gag while she poured the tequila for them. “He read it and blew up on me because he thought I was just using him as a place holder. I got it months ago and forgot that I’d shoved it in the bedside table.”

“Can I read this damning letter?” Isobel asked, watching Alex carefully. If it were too personal maybe he wouldn’t want to share it with her.

When Alex handed her the folded up loose-leaf paper she was impressed. Therapy was clearly working well for both of these idiots. Reading it quickly she pretended to swoon looking at Alex before placing the letter on the table in front of them.

“Wow, who knew my brother was capable of such self-sacrificing grandstanding,” Isobel said, looking at Alex frowning as she sipped the tequila.

“Right? Who the fuck writes a letter like that?” Alex snapped, his anger rising. “Why is he always such a fucking asshole?”

“Max and I have been asking that question for the last decade and a half,” Isobel said, giving Alex the room to explore what he was feeling.

“The worst part is I should have read it months ago, I got it months ago,” Alex said, letting out a long sigh. “Forrest is right, even if I didn’t do it on purpose, he’s a place holder. Fuck I didn’t mean to hurt him. I think I could have learned to love him.”

“Well you need to make a choice because there is a curly haired alien jackass coming home in a few weeks,” Isobel said, laughing lightly when Alex groaned putting his head in his hands.

“What would you do?” he asked, looking at Isobel.

“I’d follow my heart, listen to what my heart was telling me,” she replied, looking out at the skyline.

“My heart is telling me I’m an asshole,” Alex mumbled, downing his glass before refilling it. “I saw him that night at Open Mic Night, and my heart jumped like I was seventeen again.”

“Michael had a weird epiphany when he and Maria broke up, like it was your turn or some shit,” Isobel said, gesturing her hand towards the letter. Before the tequila rose in the air and topped off their glasses. “If you want, I can show you what we talked about that night.”

“You’d do that?” Alex asked, after downing his third glass of tequila.

“Yea you should hear what he said to me, it involves you too,” Isobel admitted placing her half full glass on the table.

“Okay lets do it.” Alex said, placing his next to hers and taking Isobel’s hand. Relaxing in the chair.

_Gray swirls of clouds and mist surrounded him and Isobel as they stood in a void. Isobel closed her eyes concentrating and suddenly they were standing in the Wild Pony. Michael’s hat was in his hands as he stared at Alex on the piano singing. Isobel had turned to hand him a beer only to realize he was about to leave._

_“Hey don’t go,” past Isobel said, grabbing his hand. Pulling past Michael to her. Past Michael was staring at the way past Alex played the piano his heart pouring into the words he sang. Alex could see clear as day in the memory the resignation and hope in Michael’s eyes._

_“It’s a sad story me and Alex. I have to walk away so we can start a new one someday,” he said squeezing past Isobel’s hand tightly looking from Forrest to Alex on stage. “It’s not our time.”_

_Taking a sip of her beer past Isobel was clearly weighing what past Michael said. “But it will be?”_

_Past Michael took a single final look at Alex belting out the words to a song he’d clearly written himself. “I think so.”_

“Wow we’re both self-sacrificing assholes,” Alex said, once he and Is had left her memory.

“So is Max, and Kyle to some extent. Maria and I think it’s a Roswell men thing,” Isobel shrugged sipping her tequila to get rid of the minor copper taste in her mouth.

“Wow thanks,” Alex laughed his heart feeling lighter than it had since first reading the letter.

“So Manes, what’s the answer? My trauma riddled brother or the fancy gay historian?” Isobel asked, bumping his shoulder gently as she looked up at the stars.

“I don’t know,” he said honestly.

“Well are you _in_ love with Forrest?” Isobel asked, rubbing his back gently.

“Honestly I don’t think so, he’s amazing and I should 100% be in love with him, but it feels like I’m going through the motions and my heart isn’t in it,” he admitted for the first time since he and Forrest had started seeing each other. “Fuck I’m still in love with your brother.”

“Then he deserves to know that you didn’t intentionally use him as a place holder no matter how it turned out,” Isobel said, corking the tequila.

“Hey! I wasn’t done,” Alex groused, crossing his arms reaching for the bottle. When Isobel raised an eyebrow at him, he retracted his hand.

“Yes, you are. Come on we’re gonna go watch Schitt’s Creek and fall asleep in that glorious Califorina King Bed me and Maria helped you buy. Then tomorrow you’re gonna go talk to Forrest and then get your head on right.” Isobel snapped, pulling Alex up from his position in the chair mindful of his leg. “Come on Captain.”

Alex felt foolish arriving at Forrest’s apartment with coffee and Forrest’s favorite pastry the next morning. They’d talked via text last night with Alex apologizing, asking if he could come over and talk about what had been in that letter. Now he stood out front hitting the buzzer he waited to be let up to Forrest’s apartment. When the door unlocked, he made his way to his as of now boyfriend’s apartment. Before knocking.

“Hey,” Forrest said, opening the door looking at Alex with that gentle gaze he normally wore when he looked at Alex.

“Hi, uh provisions,” Alex said, holding out the coffee tray and pastry bag. Looking down he steeled himself.

“Come in,” Forrest said, taking the pastry bag and moving into his apartment to sit on his couch. Alex followed sitting on the opposite end of the couch looking at him. Handing Forrest’s latte to him.

“I nee –” they both started before laughing nervously. Alex gestured for Forrest to go first.

“I shouldn’t have opened a private letter, much less read it. I know that you and Michael have a long history. Reacting like that especially when you hadn’t read it was inconsiderate, but it put things in perspective for me.” Forrest took a sip of coffee before clearing his throat. “I’m not who you need Alex, maybe I was a nice test run, or place holder I really don’t care, because looking back at the last five months I can see that you don’t love me.”

“Wait Forrest –” Alex whispered, reaching out to take Forrest’s empty hand.

“Why are you going to tell me that after that letter you realized that you love me more than you love Michael Guerin?” Forrest asked, a little harsher than he’d meant too as he pulled his hand out of reach of Alex. “Sorry that’s not fair. Fuck I helped you write that song; I knew that clearly you were hung up on someone. I just wanted to believe that I had a chance with someone as amazing as you.”

“Oh god Forrest, I’m the one who came here to apologize, I have spent the last five months pushing to be happy and believing that I was falling in love with you – but I’m not and I’m not sure I’m ever going to not be _in_ love with Guerin, and this wasn’t fair to you at all,” he took a deep breath trying not to cry, before he pushed forward, “I love you Forrest, I am glad to know you and if it’s not too cruel I’d love to continue being your friend. I’m so sorry I am not in love with you and you deserve someone who can give you their whole heart.”

Forrest gave a watery laugh tears in his eyes. “I know you didn’t intentionally want to hurt me, but I might need a few weeks to get over feeling used. When I’m not feeling bitter I’d like to be friends.”

Alex stood and looked down at Forrest sitting on his couch. “I’m gonna go okay, I need to – process some new realizations.”

Forrest nodded not looking up at Alex. Shaking his head Alex wondered out of the apartment and over to the Crashdown and sat at the counter looking at Rosa as tears started to fall down his cheeks. Rosa stopped prepping a milkshake to look at Alex smiling sadly pity in her large brown eyes.

“Come on we’re gonna go up to the roof and you’re gonna tell Rosa what happened between you and Forrest, then I’m going to tell you all about what sleeping with Isobel is like to cheer you up,” Rosa teased gently walking around the counter to herd Alex up and back towards the storeroom where the access stairs to the roof and upstairs apartment were located. Alex was still reeling from the emotions of breaking up with Forrest that he didn’t process what Rosa said before they were half-way to the roof.

“I’m sorry you’re sleeping with Isobel?” Alex asked, stopping suddenly on the stairs causing Rosa to stumble on the staircase.

“You just realized what I said?” Rosa laughed, nudging him gently to keep going onto the roof.

“Sorry I’m feeling a little self-absorbed right now,” he admitted, as they finished the climb up to the platform under the billboard on the roof.

“Iz filled me in on what happened last night,” Rosa said, sitting next to Alex her left leg bumping his right.

“Yea it wasn’t pretty, god why am I still hung up on Guerin?” he asked staring out at the city moving beneath them.

“I think it might have something to do with the fact you never had a chance to explore where the relationship could go, you were scared to be out, and he has self-worth issues,” Rosa mused, leaning her head on his shoulder. “Also, his ass is amazing in those jeans, he’s an amazing cook, and can fix anything.”

“You know he’s never cooked for me,” Alex admitted, wrapping his arm around Rosa in a side hug.

“Never?” Rosa asked, eyebrow quirked looking at him pulling away just enough to look him in the eye. “Iz and Maria haven’t stopped complaining about how amazing a cook he is. I just assumed over the last twelve years when you two ever met up on leave he would have cooked for you.”

Alex groaned hitting his head lightly against the metal railing next to him. “I always left during the night, or didn’t stay in the first place. God no wonder Guerin has self-worth issues, I certainly didn’t make him feel worth anything using him as my own dirty secret.”

“Well that’s the past, and Guerin seems excited about seeing what the future holds. Did you see his latest post on Instagram?” Rosa asked, pulling her phone out and opening the aforementioned app.

“No why?” Alex asked, leaning on her shoulder to see the image she brought up. It was the view from the top of a cliff or mesa looking out onto the desert beneath and the sunsetting in the distance. Scrolling down to the caption it just said ‘Someday’.

“Isobel said he was gonna be home in a few weeks but from this photo posted last night he could be home tomorrow,” Alex murmured, panic welling up in his stomach.

“Nah, Iz mentioned something about him taking the scenic route back. Apparently, he has never been outside the Albuquerque and Roswell areas so he’s exploring a little as he meanders back. His online degree program starts on the seventh of June, so he has a couple weeks till he needs to be back.” Rosa said, her hand rubbing his back gently.

“Online degree program?” Alex asked, feeling so out of the loop.

“Wow when Iz mentioned you hadn’t kept in touch with Mikey I thought she was joking,” Rosa said, squeezing him closer to her side. “Maybe he should tell you about it when he comes back.” 

“Oh good, yeah I want to hear it from him,” Alex paused, taking a deep breath, “when you get him talking about engineering or science his eyes get this beautiful glint to them.”

“Wow you’re so far gone,” Rosa laughed, kissing Alex’s cheek as the sirens of a sheriff vehicle just outside town brought them out of their moment.

“Well I certainly have something to talk about at therapy this week,” Alex huffed, rolling his shoulders, and sliding slightly off the minorly raised platform to land on the roof.

“I should get back to the diner, dad has a meeting with the immigration attorney from GeneroX about his sponsorship,” Rosa said, hopping down and taking Alex’s hand. “It’s going to be okay Alex.”

Michael didn’t actually take the scenic route back, but he also didn’t let anyone know when he pulled into the junk yard only three days after he posted that picture on Instagram. Shifting the pile of rusted out junk piled high over his bunker he maneuvered the airstream into its spot over the hatch. Using his powers to unhitch the airstream he turned the truck off and hopped out.

Almost six months working at various mechanics and going to therapy twice a week with a human specialist on his issues. In between dragging himself into the airstream at night he’d slowly rehabbed the insides. Making it look less like a meth head’s den and more like a home. Like his truck it was his and while he hadn’t always taken care of the airstream he’d always cared for his truck.

Sanders grunted when he patted Michael on the back and gestured to a Honda Civic that looked like it had seen the inside of a dinosaur’s mouth. “I think this is more your specialty than mine.”

Michael just shook his head and dove into slowly taking the car apart and then rebuilding it slowly and methodically. Part of therapy had been admitting that he depended on alcohol ~~acetone~~ more than he should. So, while he hadn’t gone sober, he had cut himself back to three bottles a month unless he was injured, and well the alcohol was more for comfort than a buzz so if he still drank that the way he used too where that was concerned what did his therapist need to know.

Dr. Barnes had been great and when he mentioned feeling well enough to go home and face the love of his life, she’d encouraged him to find a therapist in the area to continue talking to someone. Especially when the anxiety became too much. Part of moving back to Roswell after five months away had been that he wanted to get the PhD that he’d craved as a kid. Barnes had encouraged him getting back into what brought him joy and challenging himself.

So for a week and a half after he got home, Michael caught up with Sanders and put in extra hours at the junkyard to allow for his almost-father/boss the chance to take a break seeing as he’d just up and left him in a lurch six months ago. On the day of his first therapy appointment at the Roswell Medical Centre, he stopped at _their_ spot and took out his only slightly scuffed up phone to take a picture of the sun rising. Not adding a filter, he posted it with the caption ‘Not looking away’.

Five hours later as he was leaving the medical center, he ran into Valenti who looked surprised to see him. Once they said hello and continued on their separate ways since Valenti was just going into his shift, and Michael was on his way to Isobel’s house to surprise her.

Driving up the drive to Iz’s house was nice, and Michael only fiddled with his jeans a little. He had allowed his boss in Sedalia to take him shopping for new jeans and steel toed boots, as well as apparently proper winter gear. So he looked slightly cleaner than normal. Walking up to the door he went to knock only to have it ripped open as Isobel standing there phone in hand.

“You’re home?” she asked, voice unsteady and tears in her eyes.

“I’m home,” he said, wrapping his crying sister into his arms tucking her head under his chin and squeezing her tight. “I’m sorry I didn’t invite you to come with me. I’m sorry I just left.”

“Don’t you dare apologize, you needed this and I’m so proud of you learning to put your needs first. I robbed you of university the first time around, and so I called the bursar’s office at UNM. You’re tuition and fees are taken care of until you graduate,” Isobel said, well more like mumbled into his shirt.

“Iz what are you talking about?” Michael asked, pulling away to look at her brow raised.

“You don’t have to worry about not being able to afford the tuition, thanks to Noah and his success in the stock markets I don’t really have to work, so using it for this purpose is better,” she said, her cheeks flushing.

“Were you going to ask me about this?” Michael snapped, his defenses trying to come up before taking a deep breath and remembering that people doing things for him didn’t mean that it came with strings. Still tense he cleared his throat. “Sorry thanks I really appreciate it.”

“I wanted to surprise you,” she admitted, searching his face at the 180 he did after taking a breath. “Did I overstep?”

“No I’m honored, but I’m still dealing with my issues so sometimes my old habits jump before I have a moment to breathe,” he said, hugging her tightly and swinging her in a circle. “You are the best big sister, who’s really my cousin ever.”

Isobel and Michael spent the rest of the day relaxing, catching up, and just existing without any pressure together. Michael told her about the places he’d visited in Denver and Boulder, and Isobel told him all about what dating Rosa was like. It made Michael’s heart ache at the way his sister’s eyes lit up while talking about the art Rosa was doing. As the sun started to set around seven thirty Isobel started to get a little nervous. Michael raised an eyebrow glancing at his sister who was frantically texting on her phone.

“You know if you have a hot date, I can make myself scarce,” Michael said, standing and picking up his cowboy hat pulling it over his curls.

“Uh – no it’s not a date it’s just we started a weekly group dinner which rotates hosting duties and tonight is Alex’s turn. I’m about twenty minutes late so Rosa was asking where the fuck I am,” Isobel said, looking up at her brother. “Do you want to come?”

Michael bit his lip and looked down at his boots thinking about how he wanted to reach out to Manes. “I uh I have somethings I need to do first before I talk to Alex.”

Isobel stood up and looked at Michael. “You know he and Forrest broke up, something about a grandstanding love letter left with a one-eyed man.”

Michael flushed and laughed throwing an arm around his sister’s shoulders as they headed towards the door. Once they reached their vehicles Michael pulled away with promises of getting breakfast tomorrow with her and Rosa.

Alex heard through the grape-vine and over group dinner that Michael was back in Roswell. When a week past and Michael hadn’t come to him Alex sucked up his nerves and drove himself to the junkyard. As he pulled his jeep in, he realized how much seeing the airstream sitting where it belonged helped his heart to heal a little. It was glinting in the early summer light and Alex realized it was only eight in the morning. Michael was probably sleeping still.

Getting out of his vehicle and walking towards the airstream he paused when the gentle sounds of music from by the shed caught his ear. Someone was half under the engine of a 2005 Ford Ranger working on something. Alex looked closer and realized it was Michael. Walking over he knocked gently on the tire.

“Hey Guerin,” he said, shoving every ounce of emotion down burying them in a box and using his captain’s voice. What he didn’t expect was for Guerin to jerk suddenly as he spoke and wheel himself out from under the truck rubbing his forehead.

“Manes,” he said, a bruise forming above his left eyebrow. Alex winced, stepping back so Michael could stand up.

“I uh – Iz said you were back, but the only one who’s seen you is her and Rosa, plus Kyle at the hospital,” he mumbled, looking anywhere but the slight gash on Michael’s forehead which was starting to bleed.

“Uh yea, I’ve been working overtime to make up for leaving Sanders to deal with the fucks here alone,” Michael said, taking a bandana and pressing it above his eye. Alex nodded slowly looking at Michael who was avoiding his gaze.

“We need to talk,” he finally settled on saying, “and you need a steri strip for that cut, so come on.”

Michael followed him slowly and Alex could feel his eyes on him. Turning slightly, he realized that Michael was closer than he thought. Taking the hand not holding the bandana to his head, Alex led Michael to the passenger seat of the Jeep before grabbing the first aid kit from the back of the vehicle. Standing slightly between his legs Alex gently pulled Michael’s hand away from his injury. Wiping it with an alcohol cloth apologizing when Michael hissed short and stiff. Once the wound was clean he pulled it closed with the steri strips and placed a larger bandage on to keep it clean.

“Why didn’t you come see me if you’ve been home for a few weeks,” Alex asked, pulling his hands away to dump the wrappers back in the kit before looking at Michael and the way the sun turned his curls to spun gold.

“Isobel said you and Forrest broke up because of the note I wrote,” Michael said, looking down at his hands. “I know I needed time to heal after Maria, you deserved time to grieve that relationship too. That’s what my therapist said anyway.”

Alex started laughing pulling away and laughing harder as he looked at Michael clarity for the first time. “What the absolute fucking kind of advice is that? We broke up because I’m in love with you.”

Michael flushed his lips drawing tight and he crossed his arms. While he looked like he wanted to pout, there was a hint of smugness in his eyes as he watched Alex laugh. “Right but just because you’re in love with me doesn’t mean that you and Forrest weren’t happy?”

“You’re right we were happy, and I spent a lot of my free time and money remodeling Jim’s cabin for me to actually make it a home,” Alex said, finally getting his laughter under control. “I wanted it to be a home for me and mine, over the last two weeks since I broke up with Forrest I’ve come to realize I was working on the cabin to get it ready for you coming home.”

Michael groaned and stood up. Stalking over to Alex his hands coming up to cup his face in his warm calloused fingers eyes soft and searching for some kind of confirmation in Alex’s eyes. “We are the literal worst at communicating. I have the stamped review of two therapists to prove it.”

Alex wrapped his arms around Michael’s lower back pulling him closer. “You know I think I can add a third therapist to that equation,” he teased, reaching up with one hand to cup Michael’s left cheek stroking an errant curl out of his face. “Should we go talk in the airstream?”

“I would like that, I want to hear about all that you’ve been up to these past five months,” Michael said, his voice lower than his normal octave. Alex raised an eyebrow, looking up just slightly into Michael’s honey eyes.

Pulling away from Michael’s touch felt physically impossible, but he didn’t want to keep standing out in the desert junkyard. Stepping back his lips ghosted a kiss across Michael’s palm as he headed up to the airstream and pulled the door open. Michael’s hand caught his weaving fingers together as the slipped into the dark airstream. Suddenly the lights were on and Alex laughed. It was like a new home, the table setting was clean with upholstered seating, new cabinets, a fresh sink, new stove, and fridge. The bed was redone to take up the whole back corner, making it slightly larger than it had originally been. Alex raised an eyebrow and looked at Michael who shrugged. Walking a few feet to turn on the stove and grab a pan from the above storage.

“I realized while I was away, that I never cooked for you,” Michael admitted, as eggs, butter, peppers, cheese, and chorizo started to float out of the fridge. Michael started breaking the eggs into a bowl, as a knife next to his head chopped up the peppers and chorizo on a cutting board. Alex was impressed with Michael’s control. Sitting down on the new seating he laughed when a bottle of his favorite iced coffee floated over.

“Rosa mentioned that you’re an amazing cook, so I’m excited to taste this,” Alex admitted, taking a sip of his iced coffee relaxing into the seat watching Michael cook. He looked so calm and the tension that normally sat between his shoulders seemed gone. “So what was Colorado like?”

“Freezing, but the work and the therapy was worth feeling like a popsicle,” Michael answered, as he slowly poured the eggs into the sizzling pan using two chopsticks to slowly swirl the eggs around creating little curdles as it started to cook.

“Can I grate the cheese for you?” Alex asked, from his new place next to Michael, the heat of him radiating off him. When Michael nodded, Alex deftly grabbed the grater from the hook on the wall and started quickly grating cheese onto the cutting board next to the diced peppers and chopped chorizo.

Stepping back as much as he could to watch Michael finish making two omelets placing them on floating plates he turned, and the plates flew gently over to settle onto the table. Smiling Alex reached out to grab Michael’s hand before he could walk over to the seats. Cradling Michael’s face in his free hand he leaned up his lips ghosting across Michael’s.

Michael’s free hand landed on Alex’s hip his fingers slipping under the worn soft t-shirt to rub soft circles against Alex’s hip. As Alex pulled his head back just slightly, he grinned at the heavy-lidded look to Michael. Leaning back in he kissed Michael properly his hand sliding back to cart his fingers through his hair. Michael surged into the kiss, pulling Alex as close as he could get him his back bracing against the counter.

“The omelets.” Michael whispered, between kisses, his hand warm and comforting against the skin of Alex’s lower back.

“Will they taste good cold?” Alex asked, bringing their connected hands to his lips hissing each finger gently and then the palm of Michael’s hand.

“Not really, cold eggs kind of suck,” Michael admitted, a short groan sneaking out as Alex laved his tongue against his thumb, eyes staring directly to Michael’s soul before dropping the hand to kiss Michael short and sweetly.

“Then breakfast and relearning about each other, and then,” Alex trailed off as his eyes glanced over towards the bed.

“Right breakfast,” Michael said, quickly sitting down and suddenly forks and hot sauce were floating over towards them sitting on the table.

Alex moaned as the first bite of omelet settled against his tongue, fluffy and delicious only to glance at Michael who was looking at him as if in pain. Flushing Alex continued eating mindful of the noises he made and the pained expression Michael made in response. Those jeans had to be getting tight, Alex knew that because his were. Once the omelets were gone Michael floated all the dishes into the sink and tugged Alex up.

“We’re gonna do this right?” Michael asked, softly looking at Alex eyes searching his face. “I deserve more than being your secret, I want to kiss you in the Wild Pony, and steal your fries at the Crashdown.”

“I want to sing you love songs on Open Mic Night,” Alex said, cupping Michael’s face with both his hands.

“I desperately want you to take me apart, but right now I just want to hold you in my arms in my bed comfortable in the knowledge that we’re giving this a real shot,” Michael admitted, his hands holding tight to Alex’s wrists around his waist.

“Good, because right now I’m not sure I can handle sex. I’ve missed you so much Michael.” Alex admitted, stroking Michael’s cheek with his thumb.

Michael and Alex spent the rest of the day talking, and trading lazy kisses. They ordered pizza and drank the beers out around the fire pit as the sun set. Neither willing to let go of the other, with the slight redesign of the airstream Alex and Michael were no longer pressed against the wall but they were still close and tangled in each other. Michael gently helped Alex remove the prosthetic and cleaned off the liner gently before rejoining Alex in the bed.

“I love you Michael Guerin,” he said, as Michael settled back onto the bed.

“Oh good, cause I’ve been in love with you for a decade plus,” Michael teased, placing a kiss above Alex’s heart.

“You’ll be here when I wake up?” Michael’s voice was soft and mildly anxious.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Alex confirmed, holding him close.

They could figure the rest out later, for tonight and today they were settled together where they belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> Second Malex fic I've ever written, be nice. Kudos and Comments keep me writing. If you like this let me know and maybe I'll write a sequel but only if there is a demand for it.


End file.
